Mukei Tsuki
(Half-Minus) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood type = O - | affiliation = Tsuki Clan | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Team Mukei | previous team = Team Kodokuna | partner = Yakusoku Musume | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Fiance) Bermuda (Father) Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Yakō Tsuki (Brother) Ningyo Hime (Mother) | education = | signature ability = To Be Decided }} Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") commonly referred to as Netsu (熱, "Heat") or Arashi (嵐, "Storm"), is the son of Bermuda Kuchiki. Due to his father being a and his mother being a , he was born harboring both and in his body. However, due tot he fact that his mother acted as a , he is also part . This makes him a Half-Minus and allows for him to possess a instead of a natural . He is known as the former "Segundo Comandante" (秒司令, Byōshirei; Spanish for "Second Commander") of Legacy (レガシー, Regashī), which is run by both the Tsuki and Clan. Appearance Unlike his father, Bermuda Kuchiki, Mukei possesses solid purple hair. It protrudes out of the top of his head, and flows in a wind blown fashion. He usually keeps it well kept, combing it at random times during the day. HIs eyes are red brown and many girls considered his overall appearance to be quite interesting, deeming him as a hot guy. His attire is made up of a white T-shirt, black jacket, and black pants. The black jacket and pants possess the color orange on the inside of them, creating a combination of his two most favorite colors. Around his waist, holding up his pants, is a white and black stripped belt. On special occasions he can be seen wearing black fingerless gloves with the same orange interior as his pants and jacket. Upon his defeat at the hands of Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei defected from Legacy and changed his appearance. Instead of possessing solid purple hair, he now possessed wind blown black hair which spikes up near the back of his head. His eyes remain red brown, and he keeps his original color scheme. However, instead of possessing a black jacket with orange interior, he now possesses one with orange trim. His pants, sharing the same scheme, are black and possess two thin stripes of orange trim. His undershirt, which is a gray long sleeved zip-up sweater, has white trim. His belt is solid white, and his shoes are black with with a light hue. On his left wrist, the focus of his , is a braclet in which was given to him by Shuryō Megami. The words "Phoenix of The Moon" were inscribed on it by his brother, Yakō Tsuki. In order to fully master his "Taishō Gōin", Mukei strived to achieve a state of equilibirum with his Hollow. This state is known as Hitoshī (等しい, "Equal"), and is a common goal for many Minuses. It merges the two entities together, forming something similar to a . However, seeing as Mukei is also a , his overall physical state was changed. His hair became extremely long, reaching down to his back. Two bangs branch off to either side of his face, framing hsi complection. His hair's color changed to goldish-white, but seemed to retain a large chunk of black. mainly located on the bottom half of his hair. He gained two wave-like tattoos under his eyes, and his eyes shifted to the color of gold (similar to 's eyes when using his hollow mask). Personality Under Construction History Equipment * Shūgetsu (秋月, "Autumn Moon"): When "Samāhi (サマー火, "Summer Flame") is not in use, Mukei tends to wield a solid red dagger-sized blade made out of pure rock. It is nicknamed "Geppa" (月刃, "Moon Blade") because of it's importance within the Tsuki Clan. It was given to him by Ningyo Hime, and has been noted to be the second weapon in Mukei's arsenal that can become a medium for the "Hōzuki" (鬼灯, "Demon Lantern") technique. It is also said to be a great conductor of , and acts as a perfect medium for Mukei's various techniques. It's durability is unparalleled, and has been noted to withstand a great amount of force. Muon Meiku's "Nibun" wasn't even capable of cutting it completely in half with it's ability. **' ': Under Construction Powers and Abilities Innate : Under Construction * Kyōhaku Funsai (脅迫を粉砕, "Crushing Intimidation"): Seeing as Mukei managed to become a practitioner in the use of Reiseī, especially at a surprisingly young age, he boasts immense control over his own . However, despite the fact he has not fully mastered Reiseī, he is incapable of controlling the entirety of his own immense and unfathomable distortions. The overwhelming power that he is capable of releasing and channeling is that of an incredibly powerful earthquake, if not an uncontrollable gravitational alteration. Schwarz Vorherrschaft comments on his Mukei ability to release his distorting energy as a repulsive burst, saying that it's more like an intimidating gesture instead of an overwhelming attack. Though, to be able to control this overwhelming burst of power, Mukei was forced to undergo another form of training. The training was completely different then the one he underwent in order to master his Hōzuki technique. It forced him to utilize the full extent of his spiritual pressure, though considering the fact his body is rather fragile, he couldn't fully grasp the concept. The training was soon halted, and his current level of manipulation is said to be his pinnacle. Schwarz, who helped Mukei improve on his manipulation by having him deflect barrages of Heilig Pfeils, claims that if he put his mind to it, he would be able to surpass his current limit. Though, with his bloodline taken into account, Mukei is doing surprisingly well in manipulating his own power. The radius in which his immense spiritual pressure can drive an individual into the ground, is around 9 feet (27 meter). * Taishō Gōin (対称業因, "Symmetry Karma"): By applying the concept to his and , Mukei came across the conclusion that everything was originally part of a whole. This realization came from the , in which stated was created from a piece of . So, applying that information to the two energies inside of him, Mukei hypothesized that the two were probably one and the same. Sadly, he was wrong as the two energies were incapable of completely merging into a solid energy source. This led him to believe the two energies were completely different from each other. So, after taking that knowledge and applying it the concept of , something he did not do with his first hypothesis, Mukei discovered that the two energies balanced each other out. This discovery allowed for him to pursue the ability to balance the energies within his body. Ningyo Hime, his Mukei mother, found it necessary for him to conduct experiments on his own body. These experiments were used to conduct the different possible outcomes of balancing his two energies. Many of them revolved around the manipulation of a destructive energy, which Mukei assumed would help him later on in his life. This assumption proved false, as the energy could do nothing but destroy, and became a hindrance to him. So, in an attempt to change the affects of his energy, Mukei applied the art of Reiseī to the technique. This led to the discovery of various melee-based abilities in which Mukei would later use after mastering his Symmetry Karma technique. Though, after that method failed, Mukei attempted to aplly logic to the balanced energy. This led to the creation of his current Taishō Gōin, which infused both and into the arms. The destructive power achieved from this method of utilization allowed for Mukei to easily combat multiple Captain level Shinigami with ease. However, he believed that this was not enough to keep up against future opponents. So, tinkering with his ability even more, Mukei transcended the traditional method. Instead of infusing energy into only his arms, he super charged his entire body, but used to turn the balanced energy into a Reiseī. This caused his body to stop giving off spiritual distortions, making him rather unnoticeable in battle. According to Ijōna Hoshi, Mukei achieves a level of strength in which harnesses his compressed distortions as extensions in which allow for him to strike opponents 4 meters away from his person. In a way, his Hakuda skill became similar to the Bakuryū style utilized by a majority of the Mond Ritter. Not to mention, with his new found strength and compressed spiritual power, his techniques have forcefully been taken up a notch. HIs eyes g o through a golden ocular change when entering this state, proving some physical difference when Mukei get's serious.. Though, due with the immense amount of concentration needed to access the power, Mukei tends to enter it before going into battle. The amount of time he spends balancing his energy, is around the exact amount of time he will last within his Taishō Gōin state. The most he can muster at the moment, is five minutes. Bypassing this puts great strain on his body, resulting in the same physical punishment as messing up a Reiseī technique. **'Reiseī Expert': Under Construction Zankensoki Hohō Mastery : Despite the fact most of Mukei's life within the was used to learn , his proficiency in the use of is just as extraordinary. His ability to amplify his reflexes with basic Hohō movements, makes him one of the fastest . Not to mention, with his current mastery over , the amount of energy he uses to utilize is cut almost perfectly in half. This has led to the creation of Shunji Undō (瞬時運動, "Instantaneous Movement") — self created variation of . General Hohō Prowess: Mukei's profiency and understanding in the use of High Speed Movements come from his determination to be faster, and his current mastery over . The extreme speed his movements boast are perfect demonstrations of how well he is capable of utilizing Hohō. However, considering the fact a majority of his moves are all Hohō enhanced, it is relatively hard to notice when exactly his movements have achieved maximum velocity. Ijōna, credited as the fastest Captain under Eien Fukkatsu's employment, considers Mukei to be a prodigy within the method of combat. However, seeing as he already holds the title of prodigy in the use of , he doesn't go around boasting his proficiency in this skill. Schwarz speculated that Mukei started mastering this form of combat around the same time his Fūdō was being created and perfected. Though, considering Mukei trained alone in this art, it is unknown if he has attempted to go down the path of Grandmastery. * : The presence of a Fullbring adds onto Mukei's ability to move at high speeds. Through drawing out the soul of the inorganic objects he touches, he can easily grasp their existence and utilize them to increase his movement speed. The velocity in which he moves is high enough to momentarily remove him from sight, a common characteristic of basic Shunpo. However, due to the starting boost granted to him by his ability to utilize Fullbring, the duration in which he can remain invisible is extended. The bringer light in which he gives off when moving, is strangely a translucent blue color. Taking in to account that the bringer light is occasionally light green, this is an unexplained phenomenon. Though, with that characteristic ignored, Mukei's style of movement is somewhat similar to teleportation. **'Shunji Undō' (瞬時運動, "Instantaneous Movement"): Under Construction Zanjutsu Mastery Hakuda Expertise Hakuda Prowess: Under Construction * Tokutei Kiru: Doragon Hōfuku (特定キル：ドラゴン報復, "Certain Kill: Dragon Retribution"): Yet To Be Revealed Reiryoku/Kidō Mastery : According to Ijōna, Mukei was considered one of the most gifted during his time within . His abilitites in combat were mediocre, but his overall skill for battle was so far advanced that even acknowledged him as a Prodigy within the . However, like , not all of Mukei's potential has been viewed by the public. His natural talent and intellect alone are incomprehensible by even those whom have served the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His status as a Genius is viewed as the upmost possible amount of appraisal granted to a Shinigami, especially one who didn't even make Captain status. Not to mention, the title is appropriate considering the contributions and discoveries he made with — leading to the creation of Fūdō (封道, "Way of Sealing"). General Kidō Prowess: Mukei's understanding and proficiency in the use of comes from the constant years of study he underwent whilst within the . The only motivation he had for joining the Court Guard Squads was the dream to conquer the two raging energies in side of him ( and ). The only way to do this, was to disect and master every single spell created up until his birth. Ijōna Hoshi, the one whom taught Mukei how to utilize his as a weapon, claims that the prodigy showed the ability to grant the weakest of Hadō spells extreme potency. Kodokuna Okami, his Mukei guardian at the time, constantly trained with him in order to help improve the speed in which he could conjure up his spells. Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"), the use of Kidō without the incantation, was quickly adopted by him, and applied to a majority of his Hadō spells. His time within the Court Guard Squads was brought to an abrupt end when he attempted to learn and master the two forbidden Kidō spells, and . However, that did not stop his training at that time. He spent years dissecting the two forbidden techniques, and recently managed to master them to the extent of entering the path to grandmastery. * Spell Alteration: Having dissected and mastered a large margin of the spells that exist today, Mukei developed the innate ability to tweak and alter them according to his will. Bermuda, speculated that it was because of Mukei's deep interest in conquering his that drove him to become so engrossed in the use of Kidō. However, Mukei himself claims that the concept of fascinated him to the point in where learning about it was the only thing he could do, as he believed he would never enslave the two energies within him. The various mechanics he studied and experimented with led to the creation and understanding of various, undiscovered Kidō techniques. ** : Though it is not specified within the 's database, Minuses are said to possess the ability to enslave spiritual particles. This ability allows them to dominate their surroundings by molding their spiritual power with the preexisting bits of energy that already linger within the vicinity. In a way, their skill in absorbing and molding spiritual particles is close, if not equal to, that of the . Though, despite his mediocre use in it, Mukei tends to utilize it as his primary fighting style. This fighting style combines the of the Quincy, and the techniques of a . It has yet to be given a name, but Mukei has already gone as far as to branch out and create subcategories of it. Schwarz Vorherrschaft, a friendly rival of Mukei's, helped him further improve his mediocre control over spiritual particles. His proficiency in enslaving soon replaced his use of . Though, after his defeat at the hands of Gekkō Kirameki, Mukei further developed his fighting style. Instead of mimicking the basics of both and , he combined them into one. ** Spell Creation: Under Construction *** Fūdō (封道, "Way of Sealing"): Under Construction Kōin (光陰, "Time Flies"): Under Construction Hōzuki (鬼灯, "Demon Lantern"): Under Construction Zanpakutō Samāhi (サマー火, "Summer Flame") is the name of Mukei's Zanpakutō. It governs of , and is said to be one of the youngest Zanpakutō within . It takes the shape of a with red hilt-wrapping, and a golden tsuba that is indented in four corners. It has the symbol of a moon on one side of the tsuba, and the symbol for a seven point star on the other side. It's sheath is charcoal-black, and rectangular shaped. It is about the same size of his arm, and remains sheathed on his left side. He tends to carry it within his right hand when preparing to use it, but switches it to his left when he draws it. Samāhi is said to be the strongest rookie Zanpakutō when it comes to the manipulation of heat. It is so powerful, that Mukei doesn't need heat to be visibly or directly present in order for him to utilize it's abilities. Mukei's control over Samāhi is similar to 's control over Hyōrinmaru. He is capable of drawing out Samāhi's Bankai abilities whilst in Shikai form, though they are not as powerful. Thanks to Mukei's connection to his Zanpakutō, he is able to fully manifest the Zanpakutō Spirit that dwells inside of it. So, when uttering the words "Come Out" (出てくる, Detekuru), Mukei is capable of summoning his Samāhi's inner spirit. This inner spirit takes the form of of a petite black haired girl with a flat chest. The girl possesses a short sleeved school uniform with the collar perfectly folded downward, complimented with a scarf. The girl wears a black scarf and has a jacket-like coat around her waist. The coat is presumed to be a part of one of Samāhi's abilities, but it has yet to be confirmed by anybody, including Mukei. At times Samāhi's spirit is seen wearing black stockings and shoes, commonly retaining the appearance of a normal schoolgirl. Her facial expressions usually mimic that of Mukei's and her hair is separated into two pony tail like structures which drape over her ears. The sword which she carries is Samāhi's Zanpakutō form. *'Reikari' (霊狩り, "Spirit Hunting"):Under Construction *' ': Samāhi enters it's Shikai mode using the command "Flare" (燃す, "Mosu"). **'Shikai Special Ability': Under Construction *** Hakkagu (発火具, "Fire Starter"): Not Yet Revealed *' ': Not Yet Revealed **'Bankai Special Ability': Not Yet Revealed Fullbring Implantation Phoenix Antiquity (鳳古代, "Ōtori Kodai"): Under Construction *'Heat Manipulation': Under Construction **'Atsutsuyo' (熱強, "Ignition"): Not Yet Revealed Quotes (To Gekkō Kirameki) "Reality has a cruel way of expressing superiority doesn't it? My name is "'Mukei Tsuki'". Intangible Moon. Your moniker is "'The Shadow of The Moon'". Stay where you belong, in my shadow." Trivia *When read as a single word, the Kanji for "Kōin" reads "Time Flies". Though, when you read the Kanji as two separate parts, it's "Light" and "Shadow", a reference to Mukei's use of and . *Taishō Gōin is an ability created from the view of and is based off the Sage Mode from Naruto. Category:Male Category:Minus Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character